


Because He Wants To

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm glad you decided to be good for me."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because He Wants To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dicta_contrion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicta_contrion/gifts).



> Happy half-birthday dicta-contrion! So, no lie, I was _totally_ planning on writing you something for your half birthday from the moment I realized your birthday was in April, and that my Australia trip would make it pretty much impossible to come up with something for you in time. And then you wrote the amazing [Endowment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3969321) for my half-birthday and your fate was sealed. BUT, I have had the _hardest_ time finding inspiration lately, and for some reason I was having an extra difficult time trying to think of something you might like. And then you had that ask on tumblr about praise!kink and the lack of it in H/D, and I figured maybe that was something I could make happen. Someday I hope to write you something extra-special and tailored to your likes, but for now, I hope you enjoy this little thing. :D
> 
> Thanks to capitu and fantasyfiend09 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

"Merlin, you're good at that," Draco murmured against Harry's lips. Harry's heart skipped a beat, cheeks heating as Draco dragged him back for more long, languid kisses. He'd never been told he was a good kisser before. He hadn't been told he was a bad kisser either, but it wasn't as if he'd had much practice. There was really only that one damp kiss with Cho—which was hardly worth writing home about—and Ginny, of course. 

He knew, somewhere, that those first few kisses with her had been brilliant, filling him with warmth, contentment and belonging. Recalling them now—the kisses they'd traded under the spring sun by the lake, the moments stolen in secret alcoves in the Hogwarts corridors—was like half-remembering something from a dream. Those memories had all been overwritten by their later kisses, the ones after the war. The ones that had been forced and limp and passionless as he and Ginny tried to rekindle whatever spark they'd once had.

Now there was Draco. Draco whose soft mouth pressing against Harry's was like a revelation. Draco's lips, warm and smooth, gliding against his own, making Harry feel dizzy and wild and alive as Draco pressed him back into his pale grey sofa cushions. It wasn't just his lips that made Harry feel that way. Harry burned for more, for everything. His hands slid around Draco's back, slipping up under his shirt to feel the warmth of Draco's skin

Draco hummed and pulled back, kneeling up over Harry. His eyes were soft, his hair mussed from Harry's hands, and Harry's heart lurched at the sight. Things were still new between them, and it surprised Harry sometimes just how much he was beginning to care about Draco Malfoy. Draco fingered the hem of his shirt, his lips turning up into a smile.

"Shall I take this off?"

Harry nodded eagerly, and Draco removed his shirt in one sinuous movement, revealing his pale chest and lean frame. In the weeks since they'd started dating, they hadn't made it this far more than a handful of times. Harry's heart still raced at the sight of all that smooth skin.

"You, too." Draco gestured at Harry's torso as he folded his shirt and placed it carefully on the table. 

Harry felt a flash of self-consciousness, but he tamped it down. He wasn't the only one with scars, and Draco hadn't had any complaints so far. With considerably less grace, Harry wriggled out of his shirt, throwing it on the ground and falling back against the couch. When he finally looked up at Draco, he expected to see amusement at Harry's complete lack of coordination, but Draco's eyes were dark. 

"Fuck you're so—" Draco ran his palms up Harry's chest, his fingers lingering over Harry's nipples, "—sexy."

Harry squirmed, tearing his gaze away from Draco's too-intent eyes, his skin prickling at the compliment. It felt...wrong, somehow, the heat pooling in his belly at Draco's sweet words, like he shouldn't accept the compliment, or at least shouldn't feel so pleased by it.

"You've already got me half-naked on your sofa. You don't have to seduce me, you know."

"I'm not trying to pull." Draco grinned. "I know you're a sure thing."

"Oh, so now I'm easy now?" Harry laughed. They hadn't done much more than rub up against each other so far, but Draco's comment wasn't far off the mark.

"Easy." Draco tweaked a nipple, and Harry arched his back. "And bloody sexy." He gave Harry a hard stare, as if daring Harry to contradict him. Harry felt warm all over, a pleasureable buzzing in his ears.

"I—alright, then."

"Oh." Draco looked surprised for a moment, as if he hadn't expected Harry to give in so easily. He smiled, looking ridiculously pleased. "I'm glad you decided to be good for me."

Harry's half-hard cock hardened in an instant, and he closed his eyes against the onslaught of pure want that crashed over him. That offhand comment echoed in his head, as Harry's blood went molten hot. That was, _fuck_ , he didn't know what that was. What he did know, with sudden alarming clarity, was that he wanted that. He wanted to be good for Draco, wanted to keep hearing that note of pleased pride in Draco's voice. 

"Oh, Harry."

He opened his eyes, biting his lip nervously. It was weird, wasn't it? Reacting like that to Draco's teasing words. Part of him hoped that Draco hadn't noticed, but somehow he knew Draco hadn't missed a thing. Draco's eyes were almost entirely black, his hands still running up and down Harry's chest in a manner that was both soothing and proprietary. Harry shivered.

"You work so hard, don't you, Harry?"

Harry furrowed his brow, nodding slowly. Yeah, he did work hard. He always had. He'd tried his best to stay small and quiet with the Dursley's, dedicated himself at Hogwarts to learning magic, and he certainly worked bloody fucking hard to destroy the Horcruxes and Voldemort. As an Auror trainee, things hadn't slowed down any, and he worked his arse off learning spells and defensive manoeuvres and every little thing he could to prove he wasn't only there because of his name. But he wasn't sure what any of that had to do with this moment here.

"Of course you do, you've always been such a good little boy, doing what you're told." Harry wanted to object to that, to those patronizing words, but he could tell by the look in Draco's eyes that he didn't mean them as an insult. "I wonder if you'd be a good boy for _me_."

Harry's brain short circuited and he blinked dazedly. "Huh?"

Draco smiled. "If I told you what to do, would you listen? Would you be good for me and do as I say?"

Harry throat was dry and he had to swallow several times before he could speak. "It depends on what you want," he croaked out. _Yes._

"I want you to lie still while I make you come."

"I—" Harry's voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. "I could do that."

Draco grinned, and then sure fingers were sliding down Harry's stomach, tickling his skin as they moved with purpose towards his groin. He played with the button of Harry's trousers, and Harry moved his hips, trying to encourage him to move. Harry slipped his own hands to his waistband, more than willing to give Draco a hand, but Draco tsked. 

"None of that now, Harry. I want you to stay still. Just lie there and let me make you feel good, alright?" Harry nodded slowly, his hands falling to his sides as his heart beat uncomfortably fast. He thought he should be rebelling, should be arguing against following Draco's orders. But he _wanted_ to listen. He wanted to do what Draco asked. "Put your hands over your head, back against the arm of the sofa."

Harry obeyed, feeling strangely vulnerable splayed out across the cushions. He was only naked from the chest up, but putting his arms up, telling Draco he wouldn't move, that he'd let Draco do whatever he wanted….it was terrifying and exhilarating. 

"Yes, just like that, you're perfect," Draco murmured, eyes roving hungrily over Harry's torso as his hands slid over Harry's stomach and beneath the waistband of his pants. Harry's stomach flipped, his mind cleared of everything that wasn't Draco and this moment and doing whatever he could to hear more of Draco's honey-coated words.

Draco peeled off Harry's trousers and pants, exposing his erection to the cool air. He was already wet, smearing precome against his stomach as his cock sprang free. Fuck, he was so damn hard, and the way Draco was looking at him was only making him harder. Draco ran a smooth finger up the underside of Harry's cock, and Harry gasped at the feather-light sensation, his eyes pleading as he silently begged Draco for more.

Luckily, Draco seemed to understand him, and a moment later five strong fingers wrapped themselves confidently around Harry's prick. Draco squeezed, before slowly stroking up and down, making Harry whine at the burst of pleasure. He never stayed with one method for too long, varying his pace, his grip, changing the speed and pressure and cataloguing how Harry responded. 

"You like that, don't you Harry?"

"Ye—Yes." He did like it. The feeling was so much sharper, so much better than when he wanked himself.

"Mm, I like it too. You feel so good. So hot and thick in my hand. You've got a beautiful cock, Harry."

Harry could feel himself blushing as he hitched his hips up into Draco's hand, averting his eyes. What the fuck did that even mean? Sure, his cock was perfectly decent—it had certainly gotten the job done—but he'd hardly say it was _beautiful_.

"You do. Beautiful, just like the rest of you. I can't wait to feel it in my arse." Harry moaned, his hips snapping up into Draco's grip at the images that conjured up. "I bet you'll be so good, won't you Harry? Fuck me slow and deep, just the way I like it. Yeah, you'll be good, you'll be so fucking good for me."

Harry whimpered, eyes locking with Draco's as those words poured over him, warm and sweet, unlocking something inside of Harry that he hadn't known was there. He wanted that, wanted to bring Draco pleasure, wanted to make it good, to _be_ good for him. And Draco wanted it too. He believed in Harry, had faith in him. Harry hadn't known, hadn't realised just how powerful hearing that could be. He could hear the affection and pleasure in Draco's words, and that, more than anything, made Harry want to give in, give it up, give Draco whatever he wanted, do whatever he asked, just so he could earn the praise falling from Draco's lips.

The pressure built, heat swirling at the base of his spine as Draco's hand sped up, wanking him in earnest. His mouth dropped open, little panting whines escaping his mouth with each stroke. Harry opened and closed his fists uselessly against the sofa arm, his fingers unable to get a good grip against the slick fabric.

"Oh that's it Harry. Fuck, you're gorgeous. So good, staying still for me, letting me do what I want. But now I want you to come, Harry. I want you to come for me."

"I—oh—fuck," Harry panted, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as he came. He could feel the warm, wet droplets hitting his chest and throat as Draco continued milking his cock.

A moment later, Draco's hand slid off his cock, swiping at the mess on his stomach. Harry blearily opened his eyes just in time to see Draco shuffling forward, his cock out and his trousers pushed mid-thigh. He smeared Harry's come on his cock before sliding it along the groove between Harry's hip and groin. Draco groaned, rutting wildly against Harry's slick skin before coming in a hot, sticky rush on Harry's belly.

"Fuck, that was—" Draco broke off, fingers slipping around Harry's jaw and tilting his face up for a messy kiss. Harry hummed happily into Draco's mouth, squirming slightly as Draco's trousers rubbed against his over-sensitive prick. 

"Good?" Harry bit his bottom lip, overcome with a sudden nervousness that maybe it hadn't been as good for Draco, that maybe _he_ hadn't been—

"So good. Fuck, Harry, you were so good for me. You were amazing. Merlin, you'll be the death of me."

Harry smiled sleepily, basking in the sunshine of Draco's praise and satisfaction. 

"Did you—" Draco broke off, and took a slow breath. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I liked it. I liked—" Harry blushed. "I liked when you talked, when you told me…"

"When I complimented you? When I told you how sexy you were, how pleased I was with you?"

"Uh, yeah, that." Yes, he liked that quite a lot. "And, erm, the part about me fucking you. I liked that bit, too."

"Did you now?" Draco asked. His tone was teasing, and a hint of a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. Harry moved his hands from the sofa arm and slipped them around Draco's waist, sliding down to squeeze his arse as he nodded. "I was quite partial to that bit myself."

"I don't have any plans tonight."

Draco raised his brows. "No?"

Harry grinned and shook his head. "Nope. Maybe you could stay and we could...figure out all the other things you're partial to."

Draco laughed. "I think that sounds like a very good suggestion."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
